Rutina
by madnicky23
Summary: Se tira en su cama, y comienza a leer algo, le gusta hacerse el difícil, que sea yo el que lo pida, él jamás. Yo, me siento a su lado, me gusta su olor, es tan varonil, tan "él". Lo aspiro, como a una droga y quiero que se quede en mi cabeza por más tiempo del que mis sentidos y mi olfato afectado por los pitillos me lo permiten. IchigoxIshida, lemmon y mucho angst.


_Personajes pertenecientes a Tite Kubo, todo de él._

_Hay lemmon, o sea chicoxchico, si no te gusta, puedes irte. _

_Es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona. Espero haberle hecho justicia a este personaje. No es mi favorito, pero definitivamente el que más quiero. Sin sentido, como lo que leerán a continuación._

_El título creo que es más que obvio. Aun así, soy pésima colocándolos, así que si les parece muy grave, acepto sugerencias para cambiarlo luego._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Las cosas han cambiado mucho, no sé si para bien o para mal, solo sé que han cambiado. Terminé mi preparatoria y me marché; ambos, mi padre y yo, sentimos alivio, casi pude escuchar su pecho estremecerse cuando le dije que me iría a estudiar a Tokio. No tuvo problema con el dinero, él se quedaría en Karakura a cargo de su hospital, mientras yo, comenzaba una nueva vida en la capital, así es mejor, así nadie tiene que fingir. No me extraña, no lo extraño. Hablamos de vez en cuando, solo me llama para avisar que me hizo la consignación mensual, y yo le devuelvo la llamada confirmando que llegó el dinero completo. Un breve saludo y un falso interés que se termina rápido. Y así es mejor, así me siento "bien"… al menos no me siento mal.

La mañana está fría, el sol tímido se alza a lo lejos, dejando pasar una luz mortecina por la ventana del baño; es lunes y solo quiero morirme, en silencio, sin que nadie lo note. Me miro al espejo y lo veo, a mi padre, los mismos ojos, el mismo rostro, la misma mueca torcida con un cigarro entre los labios. Al final uno termina convirtiéndose en todo lo que odió, lamentablemente. Lo único que me gusta del rostro que veo es ese sedoso cabello, el cabello de mi madre, tan negro como mi alma en este instante. Me baño automáticamente, sintiendo el agua caer, llevándose el olor a humo y a sudor de mi cuerpo, siempre termino así, miserable en la bañera de un ínfimo apartamento mal rodeado cerca de la universidad. Suspiro.

Me visto con la ropa acumulada en el piso, una camiseta blanca de mangas largas que no huele mal y un jean negro, zapatillas elegantes y una bufanda de color azul, ese azul que a pesar de todo lo que viví en el fantástico mundo de los shinigamis, las guerras en otras dimensiones, no puedo dejar olvidar; como si fuera posible sabiendo que tengo una cicatriz en medio del pecho que me lo recuerda cada vez que me desnudo. Tomo mi bolso y empaco un cuaderno, El Asno de Oro de Apuleyo, mil copias acerca del escrito medieval, una caja arrugada de cigarrillos, una bebida energizante y un lapicero. Buscó entre la ropa del suelo 10 dolares y un encendedor. Un abrigo, también negro, un té mal preparado y un pedazo de pan, que parece ya ser parte de la cocina; me termino de arreglar, me perfumo y parto.

Hoy, al igual que todos los lunes camino un rato hacia la parada del bus, pensando en lo desorganizado que me he vuelto últimamente… desde que llegué a Tokio, hace dos años. Supongo que fue la soledad, ya no me sentía responsable por nada, y a mí, dejó de importarme la estética de la habitación. Da igual, no estaba mi padre para mirarme mal cada vez que veía desorden, o cuando me acostaba a la madrugada, otra mala maña que ya se había hecho más que mía, dejándome dependiente de los cigarrillos y un Red Bull diario. Ya no era el valeroso Quincy quinceañero que recordaba, solo quedaba yo, un Ishida que a pesar de no perder su orgullo, ya había dejado en el pasado mucho de esos sentimientos que antes latían fervorosos en su corazón, amistad, honor, valor, esperanza… todo eso arrojado el bote de basura como un poema mal escrito. A veces me doy pena, no sé qué hago con mi vida, solo me hice adicto al sufrimiento.

El día en la universidad es corto, entro a las 9 y salgo a las 4, he tenido peores. Las clases se pasan rápido y el almuerzo, precario, como siempre, lo paso en la compañía de algunos compañeros, con los cuales cruzo pocas palabras. Me gusta jugar, ser un actor y sonreír frente a ellos, me volví bueno fingiendo que estoy bien. A las 4:15 pm pasa el bus para la residencia de Ichigo, y yo, como todos los lunes desde que ingrese a la universidad, lo tomo, muy puntual. A esta hora pasa vacía esta ruta, lo que es un alivio, me gusta sentarme a pensar… Creo que cambie tanto desde que salgo, solía salir con él. Ingresamos juntos a la universidad, él se dedicó a la ingeniería aeronáutica, y yo a la literatura. Después de que se sintió abandonado por Kuchiki-san, comenzamos a hablar más, más de lo que ya lo hacíamos, y yo, no podía esconder más mis sentimientos por él. Una noche de sábado, después de celebrarle el cumpleaños a Arisawa, me quedé en su apartamento, mucho más cercano que el mío y entre tragos amargos de whiskey y vodka lo bese. Estoy casi seguro de que fui yo, él aún moría por los ojos de la shinigami, bueno, aún muere por ellos, y yo, como un imbécil, yendo a su casa. Pero me gusta vivir mal y ser un pedazo de carne, _su_ pedazo de carne, yo sé que no me ama, pero esto es mil veces mejor a dejar de disfrutar de su compañía.

El bus para y me deja a una cuadra del bloque tostado en el que reside el pelinaranja. Enciendo un cigarrillo antes de entrar y me lo fumo con rapidez, a pesar de todo, quiero verlo. Vive en el séptimo piso, condenado Kurosaki… ya no queda nada del guerrero que solía ser, por lo que demoro un rato largo subiendo las escaleras, pensando todavía. Después del primer beso, vinieron muchos más, que jamás me imaginé llegarán a ser, pero ahí estaba él, mordisqueando mis labios, escondidos en los baños del segundo sótano de la biblioteca de la universidad. Durante los tres primeros meses no pasó nada, solo encuentros furtivos y manoseos, hasta que un lunes, me invitó a su apartamento y como si nada me folló, y a mí, me encantó.

Toco la puerta una sola vez, y Kurosaki, con el torso desnudo, me abre. No hay palabras, ni un "_¿cómo estás?_", siquiera un "_sigue_". Entro y dejó mis cosas en la pequeña mesa de madera que usa cómo comedor. "_Hueles a humo_" me dice, mientras que mi risa fingida, que por los años y la nicotina se ha vuelto ronca, vuela por la habitación, estrellándose contra el retrato de Kuchiki-san que reposa al lado de mi bufanda celeste. Lo sigo a su cuarto, que luce justo cómo la recuerdo, justo como la primera vez que nos revolcamos. Tiene un pequeño escritorio, y sus apuntes vuelan por toda la habitación, la luz de la tarde, casi inexistente, entra y le alumbra el pecho inundado de pequeñas cicatrices, de esas que se ven con la piel, no con los ojos, pero que yo me sé de memoria. Se tira en su cama, y comienza a leer algo, le gusta hacerse el difícil, que sea yo el que lo pida, él jamás. Yo, me siento a su lado, me gusta su olor, es tan varonil, tan "él". Lo aspiro, como a una droga y quiero que se quede en mi cabeza por más tiempo del que mis sentidos y mi olfato afectado por los pitillos me lo permiten.

Rozo con cuidado una de sus mejillas, él comprende el mensaje, aparta las copias y me besa. Besa muy bien, profundo, pero sin sentimiento. Aun así, el insípido beso que me da, logra calentarme y perderme en su lengua… correspondo como puedo, me siento asfixiado debajo de su gran cuerpo, que a diferencia del mío, parece cada día más vivo y fuerte. Lo tomó por sus cabellos, que desde siempre me embrujaron y me entierro con fuerza en su boca, pasándole el sabor del cigarrillo de la entrada. Se detiene por un segundo y me mira, me retira los anteojos, hoy quiere follar duro. Me lame el cuello, yo me estremezco y siento como me endurezco bajo ese torso bronceado. Termina por quitarme la camiseta y ve la cicatriz en mi pecho, yo sé que la odia. Da igual con tal de que siga lamiendo mis tetillas así… tiene la facilidad de ponerme con solo un roce, una palabra o un suspiro, así es Kurosaki, un amor obsoleto, desencuadernado, no correspondido, un idilio.

Lo siento impaciente al enredarse con mi hebilla. Yo la ayudo a deshacerse de ella y me baja los pantalones, preciso, él conoce mi cuerpo, lo quiera o no. Yo llevo unos boxers blancos, que el comienza a masajear, me dedica miradas libidinosas mientras siento mis mejillas encenderse, y los suspiros se escapan sin remedio. Me maneja a la perfección, no soy más que su marioneta. Se quita el pantalón de sudadera, debajo del cual no trae nada, su hombría erecta rogando enterrarse en mí. Me giro un poco y escarbo el primer cajón de la mesita de noche. Palpo con mis finas manos el tubo de lubricante, quieto desde la semana pasada, justo donde lo había dejado. Ambos lo queremos, y rápido, por lo que siento su cuerpo contra el mío para raparme el tubo de las manos, sin descaro se unta el pene, yo suspiro, con el líquido, mientras me quito la ropa interior, ya no me molestaba o me entristece, ya había comprendido que para Kurosaki, yo no era más que un consolador que gemía duro.

"_Voltéate_". Sabía que esa era su intención, desde que me había sacado las gafas. Yo, obediente me volteo y levanto el culo, quiero que lo tenga, así sea por un par de horas una vez a la semana, ya que desde hacía tiempo, el resto de encuentros quedaron relegados, nunca llegamos a salir, pero antes al menos compartíamos más. Siento sus largos dedos, callosos de manejar la espada, en mi trasero, los tiene mojados por el lubricante y de tanto darme no le cuesta prepararme, yo solo puedo gemir como una perra, como la perra que soy. No dura mucho masturbándome el culo, me toma por las caderas y apunta su pene directo en mi entrada, de una sola embestida entra arrancando de mi alma lo poco que queda dignidad además de un grito placentero, el miembro de Kurosaki se siente tan bien. Me folla, con pasión y descuido, desfogándose, tratando de sacar sus penas con mi culo, tratando de olvidarse de los ojos morados de la menor de los Kuchiki, tratando de matar el corazón que aún late por ella dentro de su pecho. Pero no puede, nunca puede y por esto terminó todos los lunes acá. Yo termino, el termina, orino, me limpio, me visto y me voy. Él se queda en su habitación, con el pantalón de sudadera y las lecturas que había apartado.

Otro lunes de mierda en el que tengo que llegar a trabajar, donde me follaron sin mirarme, sin besarme, cómo ocurría cuando Ichigo veía una mariposa negra volar, o algún shinigami pasar a lo lejos. Al menos, el rato que dura, ese pequeño instante en que Ichigo se viene pronunciando mi nombre muy bajito, es el que le hace justicia a mi porquería de vida. Ruego todas las noches al cielo que ella jamás regrese, porque soy un puto egoísta que prefiere seguir ver a Kurosaki sufriendo, pero follándome, que feliz, con alguien más. Llegó mi apartamento, me desnudo, y me pongo a fumar. Lloró en silencio, pensando en su rostro, deseando morir entre sus piernas, una vez más.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Demasiadas palabras. Muchas gracias a los que llegaron hasta acá. Espero comentarios, preguntas… lo que deseen dejarme. _


End file.
